En busca de una esposa
by Nanifetia
Summary: Albert Andley era el sueño de toda mujer: alto, rubio y muy atractivo. Acudido en ayuda de Candy cuando lo necesitó. Tal vez era natural que el conde italiano quisiera algo a cambio. Necesitaba una mujer y Candy estaba en deuda con él… y en su casa. Su interés por ella era tanto práctico como sexual. Necesitaba una nana para sus encontró en el sitio y momento inadecuado
1. Primer encuentro Primera impresión

Hola Hola nuevamente dando lata por aqui :) y con la nueva historia jejeje

De verdad espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi

He de advertirles que las personalidades de nuestros personajes cambian un poco.. bueno un muchito jeje  
La historia se desarrolla el la bellisima Toscana

Es una adaptación del libro "En busca de una Esposa" de Sara Craven, ademas de que los personajes de Candy Candy no m pertenecen

Disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 1

Candy, mira al tipo que está en la última mesa. ¿Has visto en tu vida algo parecido? Candice White se encogió cuando el susurrado grito le penetró los oídos y, supuestamente, a todos los que estaban sentados en la terraza del café. Clavó los ojos en la guía de Toscana y deseó poder meterse dentro y cerrar las tapas.

La única esperanza era que el desconocido Adonis fuese sordo o no hablara inglés. Sin embargo, una fugaz mirada en su dirección le dijo instantáneamente que su optimismo era infundado.

Vio un perfil digno de una estatua de Miguel Ángel en bronce que ahora mostraba desdén. Una nariz aristocrática acompañaba a una firme boca y una marcada barbilla se alzó con gesto arrogante cuando su propietario le hizo una seña al camarero para que le llevase la cuenta. Se volvió para recoger un portafolios de cuero y, durante un momento sus ojos, fríos como el hielo helado, se encontraron con los de Candy.

Se decía que el hielo podía quemar, y Candy se sintió como si la hubieran abrasado de la cabeza a los pies.

—Annie, por el amor de Dios. Te ha oído —murmuró Candy.

—¿Y qué? —Annie no se arrepintió—. Para eso están estos macizos italianos, para que los miren y les admiren. Mira, se va. Dios mío, qué movimiento de caderas. Apuesto a que es sensacional en la cama.

Candy, avergonzada por la falta de modales de su compañera, se quedó observando, con más que un interés clínico, la alta figura que se retiraba.

Sí, era casi una belleza clásica, aunque llevaba el pelo demasiado largo para el gusto de Candy. Pero claramente le había molestado el descarado interés de Annie y no lo había disimulado. ¿Quién podía culparlo?

No era un hombre al que se pudiera enfadar, pensó Candy.

—Creo que es algo más que un atractivo italiano. Llevaba un traje de diseño, probablemente de Armani —comentó Candy irónicamente.

Annie rió.

—Me interesaba más lo que había dentro. Empieza a gustarme Italia.

Annie llamó al camarero para que les llevara otros dos cappuccinos y Candy volvió a la guía de Toscana.

No por primera vez durante las cuarenta y ocho horas posteriores a su llegada, se preguntó si había hecho bien.

Había sido un tiro a ciegas acceder a compartir una villa en Toscana con otras tres chicas que eran, relativamente, unas desconocidas. Pero había necesitado desesperadamente alejarse, descansar, irse a un lugar completamente distinto.

Y cuando oyó a Annie, que trabajaba en el departamento de contabilidad, lamentarse de que una de las cuatro chicas con las que había alquilado la casa se había echado atrás en el último minuto, se oyó a sí misma decir:

—Yo iré en su lugar.

Tres semanas de sol en Toscana habrían sido impensables cuando estaba con Terry. A él le gustaban las vacaciones de acción: surf, marchas en Escocia y montañismo en Gales. Y ella había disimulado su aprensión y se le había unido. Navegar a vela por las islas griegas era lo más próximo a unas vacaciones tranquilas a lo que él había accedido, pero Candy no resultó ser una buena marinera.

Quizá debiera haberse dado cuenta de que la relación no iba bien cuando él mostró abiertamente su irritación e impaciencia con ella en el último viaje. O quizá el amor fuera realmente ciego, pensó Candy, intentando ni mirarse el dedo en el que había llevado el anillo de compromiso.

Cuando Terry le dijo que había otra mujer en su vida, Candy quedó destrozada. Pero ahora, al mirar atrás, sabía que debía haberse dado cuenta.

Lo observó anonadada mientras él recogía sus cosas y se marchaba del piso que habían compartido. El de Candy, por supuesto, pero había sido opción de ella.

Ahora se le presentaba una nueva elección: decidir si quedarse allí, a pesar de los recuerdos, o marcharse a otra casa.

—Siempre puedes venir a vivir una temporada con nosotros —le dijo su hermana Jan arrugando, preocupada, su bonito y pecoso rostro—, hasta que decidas qué quieres hacer.

Candy quería mucho a Jan, a su cuñado, un enorme jugador de rugby, y al par de sobrinos que, invariablemente, estaban manchados de barro; sin embargo, sabía que irse a vivir con ellos, aunque sólo fuese algo temporal, no era una solución.

—Precisamente para eso es para lo que voy a tomarme estas vacaciones, para pensar e intentar solucionar mi vida —intentó sonreír—. Me lleva tiempo adaptarme a una situación nueva.

—¿Te parece la forma correcta de hacerlo? —Jan echó azúcar en la ensalada de frutas que puso delante de su hermana—. ¿Compartir una casa con una chica a la que apenas conoces y con sus amigas? Me parece un error.

—Tú dedícate a las tartas de manzana —contestó.

Candy, intentando mostrarse animada—. He visto la foto de la villa Dante y es fantástica; además, el alquiler es increíblemente barato. El dueño es el encargado del restaurante italiano al que Eliza y Luisa van después de las clases de italiano.

—¿No lo lleva una compañía seria? —Jan frunció el ceño y Candy la abrazó.

—Deja de hacer de madre. Ya verás, será maravilloso. Incluso puede que consiga pintar algo.

—En fin. Si eso es lo que quieres —Jan suspiró—. Maldito Terry, me cuesta creer lo que te ha hecho —Jan hizo una pausa y miró a su hermana con preocupación—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?

Candy comió un poco de manzana para disimular su pesar.

—¿Recuerdas que cambió de trabajo hace unos meses y se fue a la oficina central de un banco? Pues, al parecer, ella es la hija del director. Terry siempre ha sido muy ambicioso.

—Yo no lo llamaría así —comentó Jan—. En fin, olvídate de ese sinvergüenza y diviértete durante las vacaciones.

Ésa había sido la intención de Candy, pero se dio cuenta de que le iba a resultar difícil cuando en el vuelo a Pisa sus compañeras se aprovecharon de las bebidas gratis que ofrecían en el avión y también, desinhibidamente, coquetearon con un grupo de jóvenes cuyos asientos estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

Candy, que no probó el alcohol porque alguien tenía que ser capaz de conducir el coche alquilado que les estaba esperando en Pisa, notó las miradas de desaprobación que les lanzaron otros pasajeros.

Sin embargo, sus compañeras se mostraron hostiles con ella cuando Candy intentó hacerlas ver que debían calmarse un poco.

—Qué pesada, no me extraña que su novio la dejara —le oyó murmurar a Eliza, que hablaba con Luisa.

Tommaso, su casero, estaba esperándolas en el aeropuerto para darles las llaves del pequeño Fiat y de la villa. Era más joven de lo que Candy había imaginado, eficiente y agradable, pero no le había atraído.

Y tras lanzarle una rápida mirada, aquellos ojos oscuros le dijeron abiertamente que no encontraban tampoco atractivo en el delgado cuerpo de ella ni en sus rasgados ojos verdes. Las compañeras de Candy con sus escotados y cortos vestidos de verano eran más del gusto de Tommaso, y las miró con admiración mientras charlaban.

Candy no había esperado tener que pagar el alquiler del coche con dinero en metálico y en ese mismo momento, pero las demás no vieron nada extraño en ello.

—Si tenéis algún problema, decírselo a Maddalena, la criada —dijo Tommaso al final.

—¿Y si ella no pudiera solucionarlo? —preguntó Candy con voz fría.

Había ido a Italia a relajarse, pero todo era demasiado informal.

Tommaso se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, os ponéis en contacto conmigo —Tommaso les dio una tarjeta con su nombre escrito a mano en ella—. Vivo aquí, en Montiverno.

Mientras Candy trataba de acostumbrarse a conducir por la derecha, se sintió consumida por el pesimismo, más aún cuando sus compañeras insistieron en ver la famosa torre inclinada antes de abandonar Pisa.

—Esa maldita cosa no parece inclinada sino derecha —comentó Annie con voz espesa por el alcohol.

Candy suspiró, salió de Pisa y se encaminó hacia el sur.

Hacía un día espléndido, el sol lucía en un cielo azul y una suave brisa llevaba aroma a pino y romero. Pasó por campos de girasoles y pequeños pueblos, en las colinas, cuyas casas tenían las persianas bajadas para protegerse del sol. Las otras chicas se habían dormido, así que Candy pudo disfrutar del paisaje tranquilamente.

Siguiendo el mapa que Tommaso le había dibujado, pasó de largo Montiverno, un pequeño pueblo en la cima de una colina rocosa en cuyo pico se alzaba una antigua fortaleza, y se adentró en el ancho valle flanqueado por terrazas plantadas de cepas y olivos.

Cuando dobló una curva, le sorprendió encontrarse con villa Dante, cuyo nombre estaba tallado en los altos pilares de piedra que adornaban la entrada.

Una imponente entrada para una casa de alquiler en verano, pensó Candy mientras cruzaba con el pequeño Fiat la verja de hierro y se adentraba por el camino bordeado de cipreses.

Por fin, la casa apareció ante sus ojos y Candy contuvo la respiración.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Frenó suavemente y se quedó contemplando la antigua fachada color albaricoque claro, el techo de teja y los anchos escalones de piedra que conducían a una pesada puerta de madera.

Las fotografías de la casa que había visto en Londres no le habían hecho justicia. Era como una exquisita pintura antigua enmarcada en el paisaje toscano.

—Bueno, nos servirá —comentó Luisa, mientras salía del Fiat—. Espero que las malditas tuberías funcionen.

Maddalena salió afuera para saludarlas. Era una mujer de corta estatura, cabello negro salpicado de gris y estaba notablemente nerviosa. Apenas habló ni sonrió mientras les enseñaba el entorno.

La casa ocupaba tres lados de un gran patio con un pórtico de columnas. En el centro del patio, había una fuente de piedra de la que el agua salía por el cántaro inclinado que sostenía una ninfa. Una escalinata bajaba a una amplia terraza con una piscina. Por fin, el jardín con arbustos, caminos de grava, rosales y una gran profusión de distintas flores.

Dentro, las habitaciones eran espaciosas y, aunque el mobiliario no era excesivo, daba la impresión de que habían sido decoradas con sumo cuidado.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron al contemplar el comedor con frescos en las paredes, una inmensa mesa de madera y sillas de respaldo alto. Después, en el salón informal, vio un exquisito techo ornamentado, una gran chimenea de piedra y unos cómodos sofás de cuero.

¿Toda esa grandeza por tan poco dinero? Se preguntó Candy en silencio, pero sus compañeras no parecían extrañadas.

Los dos primeros días transcurrieron con suficiente tranquilidad. Tomaron el sol, se bañaron en la piscina y disfrutaron de las excelentes dotes culinarias de Maddalena. Eliza y Luisa pasaron buena parte del tiempo al teléfono, hablando en voz baja y riendo.

Candy rezaba porque no estuvieran llamando a Inglaterra; de ser así, la cuenta sería astronómica y ella tenía un presupuesto limitado.

Sin embargo, decidió preocuparse de eso cuando llegara el momento y disfrutar el presente, que conllevaba aquel maravilloso lugar y el lujo de una criada.

Pero aquella mañana Maddalena no se presentó.

—Puede que sea su día de descanso —comentó Annie enfadada, mientras intentaba preparar una cafetera—. ¿Te ha comentado algo a ti, Candy?

—No, casi no habla —admitió Candy—. Sigue pareciéndome como si le diéramos miedo.

Candy miró a Eliza y añadió:

—¿Por qué no vas a su casa para ver si le ha pasado algo?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú y Luisa sois las que habéis ido a clases de italiano —le recordó Candy con paciencia.

Luisa hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Y hasta la fecha no nos ha servido para nada. En fin, de todos modos, iré a ver —dijo Luisa con aire de hacer una gran concesión.

Volvió casi al momento.

—No hay nadie en su casa —informó Luisa—. He echado una mirada por una de las ventanas y la casa parece vacía, como si la hubieran desocupado corriendo.

—Oh, Dios mío —Annie estaba alarmada—. Nuestro dinero, nuestros cheques de viaje_…_

Pero todas sus pertenencias estaban en su sitio.

—Debe haberse hartado del trabajo —observó Luisa con desagrado—. Pero la criada está incluida en el precio que le hemos pagado a Tommaso, así que ya puede darse prisa en mandarnos a otra criada. Se lo diremos después de ir a hacer la compra.

Y así fue como Candy se encontró sentada en la plaza principal de Montiverno tomando con café con Annie mientras las otras chicas hacían la compra, para lo que se habían ofrecido voluntarias.

Volvieron cargadas de provisiones y sonrientes.

—No podéis imaginar con quien nos hemos tropezado en el supermercado —comentó Eliza, mientras se sentaba—. Con esos tipos que conocimos en el avión, Archie y Stear. Los padres de Archie tienen una casa de verano a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, en Lussione. ¿No es una increíble coincidencia?

Su rostro y su voz eran neutrales, pero Candy vio el guiño que le hacía a Annie.

Era evidente que se habían mantenido en contacto desde el primer momento, la explicación a las llamadas telefónicas. Y la excursión a hacer la compra había sido, en realidad, una cita.

—Así que esta noche vamos a preparar una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Les ha parecido una gran idea.

Luisa se ajustó las gafas de sol.

Candy se la quedó mirando.

—¿Que vais a dar una fiesta en la villa?

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Eliza en tono desafiante.

De repente, las tres miraron a Candy con furor, como si esperasen que ella fuese a estropearlo todo. Como ella creía que debía hacer.

—No me parece el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de cosas —se sintió una contra tres—, el mobiliario es muy valioso. Y puede que a Tommaso no le guste que vayan desconocidos a su propiedad.

—Pues si tanto te preocupa, pregúntaselo —le espetó Annie—. Pídele permiso al mismo tiempo que le dices lo de Maddalena. E invítale a la fiesta por si le apetece.

Annie se miró el reloj y añadió:

—Voy a ver esa pequeña boutique que hay más abajo en esta calle. Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de una hora.

«Ahora sí que me siento aislada», pensó Candy mientras subía las estrechas calles empedradas hacia la rocca.

Se detuvo para volver a leer la dirección que Tommaso le había dado y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Le habían indicado cómo ir en el café, pero las casas de esa zona parecían demasiado humildes para el hombre que controlaba la villa Dante.

La casa de Tomasso estaba en el medio de una calle. Dos escalones rotos conducían a la puerta y había una persiana también rota que colgaba en un increíble ángulo en la ventana principal del piso bajo.

El timbre no funcionaba y Candy dio unos golpes en la puerta, pero fue en vano. No se oía nada en el interior de la casa.

Se acercó a una ventana y, poniéndose de puntillas, se asomó a su interior. Ni un mueble. Tampoco había rastros de vida.

Candy se mordió los labios y se apartó de allí. Primero, Maddalena; ahora, Tommaso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Su italiano no era lo suficientemente bueno para preguntar sobre criadas y caseros, y la observaban desde las ventanas de varias casas.

«Será mejor que vaya a buscar a las otras y se lo diga», decidió Candy, mientras se alejaba de allí.

Pero debió equivocarse de camino porque se encontró en otra plaza: ni un bar, ni gentío, sino una iglesia gótica.

La plaza estaba vacía y Candy oyó el eco de sus pasos mientras caminaba por los adoquines; después, se detuvo mientras se preguntaba cuál de las muchas callejuelas que salían de allí conduciría al centro del pueblo.

El silencio era opresivo y amenazante. Entonces, de repente, lo rompió el ruido del motor de una moto.

Las palomas echaron a volar. Candy se dio media vuelta y, confusamente, vio dos figuras cubiertas en cero y con anónimos cascos. Después, se dio cuenta de que el conductor iba directamente hacia ella.

Candy lanzó un grito y trató de dar un salto hacia atrás mientras una mano le agarraba la correa del bolso para intentar arrebatárselo. Pero Candy lo sujetó con fuerza, negándose a soltarlo. La moto aceleró y Candyt cayó al suelo, la iban a arrastrar si no soltaba el bolso.

—¡No! —gritó Candy; fue un grito de miedo y de ira—. ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Y oyó el grito furioso de un hombre.

Vio a alguien corriendo hacia ella, sintió que le daban otro tirón al bolso y, de repente, la sujeción metálica de la correa del bolso cedió y Candy se quedó tumbada en el suelo, magullada pero libre y con el bolso firmemente en las manos mientras sus asaltantes se marchaban a toda velocidad.

Le pareció más seguro permanecer donde estaba. El corazón le latía con fuerza, temblaba y se sentía mareada. Apenas notó que alguien se agachaba a su lado y le hablaba con profunda voz en italiano, una mano le tocó el hombro.

—No —Candy reaccionó con pánico—. Aléjese de mí.

Le oyó murmurar algo cuando ella le dio una patada en la pierna.

—No sea tonta, _signorina_ —dijo él en inglés—. Ha pedido ayuda a gritos, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer, ayudarla? ¿Está malherida? ¿Puede sentarse?

Candy le permitió que la ayudara a sentarse. Las manos que la tocaban eran suaves y fuertes, y un aroma a colonia masculina le tocó los sentidos.

Volvió la cabeza despacio y lo miró; con angustia, se dio cuenta de que era el hombre de la terraza del café.

El «macizo» de Annie.

De cerca era más atractivo aún. Guapo y altivo como un príncipe renacentista.

—Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos —comentó él sin alegría—. ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí sola? ¿Es que no sabe que este lugar no es seguro?

—Ahora sí lo sé —Candy alzó la barbilla y le lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Estaba buscando a una persona, creía que estas cosas sólo pasaban en las grandes ciudades.

—Desgraciadamente, los delincuentes de las grandes ciudades se han dado cuenta de que también pueden ganarse la vida en sitios como Montiverno —contestó él en tono seco—. Bueno, vamos a ver si puede ponerse de pie.

A Candy le habría encantado apartarle de un manotazo, pero le permitió ayudarla a levantarse. Era amargamente consciente de lo sucia que estaba tras haberse caído, y los pantalones blancos de algodón se le habían roto.

—Querían mi bolso, pero no les he dejado que me lo quitaran.

—¡Estúpida! —dijo él con voz cortante—. Mejor perder el bolso que dejar que te maten.

Candy se apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos.

—Acabo de pasar una de las peores experiencias de mi vida y lo único que se le ocurre a usted es criticarme.

—No, no es eso lo único que se me ocurre. Tengo el coche ahí cerca, la llevaré a la clínica para que la examinen.

—No.

—¿Qué? —dijo él con frío énfasis.

Para mayor desgracia, Candy se sonrojó mientras aquellos ojos azules la contemplaban de arriba a abajo lentamente.

—Quiero decir que muchas gracias, pero no deseo seguir molestándolo. Estoy bien, sólo un poco temblorosa por el susto.

—Le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, _signorina_, nada más. No voy a pedirle favores sexuales a cambio de mi asistencia, por muchas fantasías que usted o su amiga hayan elaborado.

El desdén que vio en su rostro golpeó a Candy como un látigo. No había motivo para sentirse tan mortificada, pensó enfadada. Era un desconocido y, probablemente, no volvería a verlo nunca; por lo tanto, ¿qué más le daba si la juzgaba como a Annie?

Sin embargo, y por ridículo que pareciese, le importaba.

—Piense lo que quiera, _signore_ —dijo ella con voz fría como el hielo—. Le agradezco la ayuda, pero no la opinión que tiene de mí.

—En ese caso, acéptela. No puedo marcharme dejándola en este estado. Pero le aseguro que no dispongo de todo el día para convencerla. Así que, por favor, decídase.

Candy se mordió los labios.

—Bueno_…_ quizá podría llevarme a la plaza principal, he quedado allí con mis amigas.

—Por supuesto. Sin duda habrá más hombres allí para ser examinados. Deberían tener cuidado aquí, no están en el frío mundo anglosajón. Provocar a un toscano podría ser como jugar con fuego.

Ella le dedicó una frígida mirada anglosajona.

—Por favor, no se preocupe por mí, estoy hecha a prueba de fuego.

Aunque no se sentía a prueba de fuego.

Se trataba de un coche deportivo, naturalmente; negro y largo que escondía un poderoso motor.

Candy se sentó en el coche con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz, se quedó en silencio y esperó no estarle manchando de sangre la tapicería del asiento del coche mientras él conducía por la maraña de estrechas calles hasta salir a una de las calles que daban a la familiar plaza principal.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere que la lleve al hospital? —preguntó él con fría cortesía.

—Sí, completamente segura. Sólo tengo unos rasguños. Ha sido usted_…_ muy amable.

Candy intentó abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo y él se inclinó sobre ella para hacerlo. De nuevo, Candy fue consciente de aquella musgosa fragancia y de la enervarte calidez del cuerpo de ese hombre tan próximo al suyo. Demasiado cálido. Demasiado cerca.

Sus miradas se encontraron y vio una pequeña llama en esos ojos azules; después, se oyó a sí misma tragar saliva.

—¿En serio cree que está hecha a prueba de fuego?_ —_preguntó él burlonamente.

Acercó el rostro al de Candy, le puso los dedos en la barbilla y la besó en la boca, lenta y concienzudamente.

Después la soltó y, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que estaba libre para marcharse.

Ardiendo, Candy salió del coche y, a sus espaldas, oyó la voz de él.

—Espero que la aventura con este macizo italiano no le haya desilusionado. _Arrivederci, signorina_.

Entonces, silenciosamente como una pantera, el coche se alejó, y ella se quedó mirando su marcha con una mano en los temblorosos labios.

* * *

_bueno que les parecio el primer cap! Desde el inicio y con besos uuuuiiii!  
_la verdad creo que me emociono mas yo que Candy XD

Espero que les haya gustado :) y que me manden sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi  
Un abrazo...

Por cierto no se cada cuanto pueda actualizar la historia pero intentare q sea lo mas seguido posible n.n


	2. La casa de campo

Holi nuevamente!

Jejeje hoy anduve con muchas ganas de adaptar jejeje

Bueno no hoy, pero he de confesar que ya casi termino la adaptación, lo que sucede es que no habia tenido tiempo para editarlas como se debe :P

y bueno despues de dejarles el final de romance en Londres como lo prometi (espero que les haya gustado) aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo de en busca de una esposa...

Espero que les guste y como siempre les recuerdo que la historia y personajes no son de mi autoria, no soy mas q una humilde adaptadora (jajaja si como no)

Las quiero y espero sus bellos reviews n.n

* * *

Capítulo 2

«POR el amor de Dios, no es la primera vez», se dijo a sí misma Sara. «No eres una niña, ya has estado enamorada de un hombre y has vivido con él; así que un beso, aunque te lo haya dado un completo desconocido, no es nada extraordinario. Tranquilízate».

Estaba tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio en la villa mirando al techo, intentando considerar objetivamente lo que había ocurrido.

Las otras chicas se habían quedado preocupadas cuando a la vuelta de su excursión a la boutique se enteraron de lo que le había ocurrido a Candy; al principio, querían llamar a la policía, pero ésta se lo impidió debido a que ni sabía el número de matrícula de la moto ni tenía una adecuada descripción de sus ocupantes. Además, no había perdido nada, y el único testigo había desaparecido.

Lo había descrito como un transeúnte ya que le pareció más sensato no revivir el interés de Annie y evitar el aluvión de incómodas preguntas.

Annie condujo el Fiat de vuelta a villa Dante con excesivo cuidado; al llegar, Eliza y Luisa le ofrecieron té y pastas.

No obstante, mostraron su escepticismo cuando ella les habló de Tommaso. La idea general era que Candy tenía una dirección equivocada.

—¿Cómo el propietario de un sitio como éste va a vivir en un lugar así? —había preguntado Annie y Eliza tuvo que admitir que no era probable.

Al día siguiente intentaría hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes.

Sin embargo, Maddalena seguía sin dar señales de vida, lo que significaba que Annie y las demás tenían que preparar la fiesta.

Pero no esperaban la ayuda de Candy. Annie la había acompañado al piso superior, le había preguntado si necesitaba algo y luego, tras la educada negativa de Candy, se marchó.

Una vez a solas, Candy se había dado un baño de espuma para calmar su magullado cuerpo; sin embargo, no le resultó tan fácil hacerlo con sus sentimientos, pensó mientras se secaba y se cubría con una bata de seda amarillo limón.

La suya no era la mayor de las habitaciones, pero era la que tenía la mejor vista del valle y le gustaba la sencillez de la línea de los muebles y las pesadas cortinas color crema. Se le ocurrió que era un dormitorio de aspecto masculino. Quizá allí fuera donde Tommaso dormía; al pensar en ello, se le erizó la piel.

Alguien le había llevado una jarra de zumo de naranja y una caja de paracetamol mientras estaba en el baño. Era un gesto de verdadera amabilidad y quizá el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la que las relaciones con sus compañeras mejorarían.

Las tres eran más jóvenes que ella, aunque sólo por unos meses; perfectamente conscientes de su considerable atractivo y con la esperanza de pasárselo bien. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

«Deberías dejar de ser tan crítica e integrarte más en el grupo», pensó Candy. «Disfruta de lo que tienes, empezando por la fiesta de esta noche. Recuerda que ahora estás sola, que no formas parte de una pareja».

Con la ayuda del analgésico, se durmió durante un rato, pero unos sueños extraños la asaltaron. En ellos aparecía un hombre alto con el rostro orgulloso y hermoso de un ángel caído.

Se despertó sobresaltada en el ocaso, con los brazos extendidos en busca de alguien.

Terry, pensó. Debía echar de menos a Terry.

No se sentía particularmente descansada y tenía el cuerpo dolorido. No le costaría mucho prescindir de las festividades de la noche y quedarse en la tranquilidad de su habitación; sin embargo, la soledad tampoco le resultaba muy atractiva.

La mayor parte de la ropa que tenía allí era informal, pero en el último minuto había metido en la maleta un vestido de noche.

Lo miró sin entusiasmo. Terry le había animado a comprarlo durante su última semana juntos. No era de su estilo, con falda corta y cuerpo ajustado, escotado por el pecho y la espalda en forma de uve, lo que no favorecía sus estilizadas curvas. Y tampoco le favorecía el rojo.

Parecía diseñado para una mujer muy diferente, y cuando vio a Terry salir de un elegante restaurante en Knightsbridge con su nueva novia, una morena de voluptuosas curvas, Candy se dio cuenta de en quién estaba pensando él cuando lo eligió.

Pero era el único vestido de noche que tenía, pensó mientras se abrochaba la cremallera, y quizá le hiciera bien ponérselo, como recuerdo de lo poco que su relación con Terry había significado.

Mientras se peinaba, Candy se dio cuenta casi desapasionadamente de que la magia de su relación había desaparecido de sus vidas antes de que Terry la abandonara.

Al principio, durante la euforia del enamoramiento, Candy ignoró el hecho de que hacer el amor con Terry no la llenaba de pasión y que Terry siempre parecía más preocupado por obtener su propia satisfacción que la de ella. Invariablemente, ella quedaba anhelando un clímax con el que sólo soñaba, pero sin haberlo experimentado en la realidad.

¿Cómo era posible que lo viera ahora todo tan claro? Se preguntó confusa.

Porque hoy un hombre la había besado, alguien a quien no volvería a ver; y en esos momentos, cuando la boca de él se apoderó de la suya, Candy se había estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su ser con una excitación desconocida hasta entonces para ella.

El intruso de sus sueños no había sido Terry, sino ese desconocido, había querido de él más, mucho más que un beso.

Se miró en el espejo y, de nuevo, se llevó la mano a los labios.

«Dios mío, ¿qué me ha pasado?» Pero no encontró una respuesta en su corazón.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Candy no se integró en la fiesta.

Los invitados llegaron con una caja de diferentes vinos y la música era rock.

Luisa había preparado una enorme fuente de espagueti carbonara, que comieron en el comedor. Candy parpadeó cuando vio a Stear apagar un cigarrillo en una esquina de la mesa con sumo descuido.

—Este sitio es fabuloso —comentó Archie, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Habéis tenido una suerte increíble encontrando una casa justo al lado del bosque. Cuando mis padres vinieron aquí por primera vez en busca de una casa para las vacaciones, descubrieron que todo este distrito pertenece a una familia que se apellida Andley, unos banqueros de Florencia, y que no estaban dispuestos a vender ni un trozo de tierra ni un ladrillo.

—¿Andley? —repitió Candy con el ceño fruncido—. Qué coincidencia tan extraña, hay un pájaro tallado en piedra a la entrada de la casa que parece un aguila. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa familia?

—Candy está interesada en los edificios viejos —dijo Luisa en tono paternalista—, le gustan esas cosas.

Niel se inclinó hacia delante. Era alto, rubio y mayor que los otros.

—Podría venir al presente y prestarme atención.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero Candy notó los ojos de Niel fijos en su escote y se sintió incómoda.

Archie tomó una de las botellas que había en la mesa.

—O podría prestar atención a esto, un Chianti Roccanera, uno de los productos locales de la familia Andley—su tono de voz se tornó reverente—. Mi padre me mataría si se enterase de que le he quitado este vino.

Annie alzó su copa.

—En ese caso, brindemos por el padre de Archie y por todos los Andley. Y por nuestro casero, Tomasso Moressi.

Cuando la cena terminó, enrollaron las alfombras del salón y bailaron mientras Candy los observaba con desapasionado interés, algo que desagradó a los demás.

Annie se emparejó con Greg, con quien había estado coqueteando en el avión y que no parecía tener novia. Pero la novia de Archie, Sue, lo miraba furiosa mientras éste reía con Luisa. Y Eliza intentaba abiertamente quitarle Dava a Clare.

Al darse cuenta de que Niel se encaminaba directamente hacia ella, Candy decidió dedicarse a limpiar los restos de la cena. Parecía como si al comedor le hubiera caído una bomba, pensó mientras recogía los platos sucios. Había comida por todos lados y el vino derramado en la mesa había caído al suelo. Habían tirado una lámpara de mesa y también habían roto un jarrón de precioso cristal.

Y la cocina tenía aún peor aspecto. Luisa parecía haber utilizado todos los cacharros de cocina para preparar los espagueti.

Candy suspiró, se sujetó un trapo a la cintura a modo de delantal, y se puso a trabajar.

El ruido de la fiesta pareció disminuir y, de repente, oyó risas procedentes de fuera. Cuando fue a ver a qué se debían, los encontró a todos tumbados junto a la piscina.

Era una noche cálida y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Habían encendido lámparas de ornamentación y alguien había cambiado la música de rock por otra más suave.

Greg y Annie bailaban lentamente y pegados el uno al otro. Él le estaba besando el cuello y, al mismo tiempo, le bajaba los tirantes del vestido.

Luisa y Eliza estaban en el agua con Archie y Stear, todos desnudos. La expresión de Sue era gélida mientras los observaba, y Clare se estaba mordiendo los labios y conteniendo unas amargas lágrimas.

«Vamos a tener problemas», pensó Candy con resignación. «La verdad es que no me gustaría verme envuelta en esto».

Al darse la vuelta para alejarse, se encontró con que Niel le bloqueaba el camino.

—¿Escapándote de nosotros?

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—He pasado un mal día, creo que me voy a la cama.

—Qué estupenda idea —Niel le dedicó una significativa sonrisa—. Te haré compañía.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que será mejor que te quedes con tus amigas —Candy indicó con la cabeza a Sue y Clare—, no parecen muy felices.

—Pueden cuidar de sí mismas. Llevo toda la noche observándote y sé que te pasa algo. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No tengo ninguno y, si no te importa, me gustaría marcharme.

—Pero sí me importa —la voz de Niel se endureció ligeramente—. Hagan lo que hagan mis amigos esta noche, mañana harán las paces con Sue y Clare. Ya he pasado por esto en otras ocasiones. Yo me quedo contigo, me interesas.

—Lo siento, pero no es mutuo —declaró ella fríamente.

Candy se volvió con intención de retirarse, pero Niel la sujetó por los hombros y la hizo girar hasta quedar de cara a los otros.

—La dama quiere marcharse —anunció Niel—. ¿Qué os parece?

—Vamos, déjala en paz —gritó Luisa—. No vamos a perdernos nada.

—No, tírala aquí —gritó Archie con voz espesa por el alcohol—, se lo tiene merecido por estropear la fiesta.

—Pero no le estropees el vestido —añadió Greg riendo, y Annie se le unió.

—Quítaselo, quítaselo, quítaselo —comenzaron a gritar todos al unísono.

Sólo Sue y Clare se mantuvieron en silencio.

Candy se quedó de piedra cuando sintió las manos de Niel en la cremallera del vestido antes de que éste comenzara a bajarle por los hombros.

—No —frenéticamente comenzó a dar patadas hacia atrás con el tacón de las sandalias.

Niel lanzó un juramento y la soltó momentáneamente, lo que fue suficiente.

Candy se liberó, rodeó la piscina corriendo y fue a ocultarse en la oscuridad del jardín, la desesperación aumentó su velocidad.

Tenía la loca idea de llegar hasta el coche que estaba aparcado a un lado de la casa. Pero algo volvió a bloquearle el camino. O alguien, pensó cuando la capturaron.

Debía ser Greg. Como poco, iban a desnudarla y a tirarla a la piscina, y se revolvió contra esa idea.

—Suéltame —comenzó a forcejear con fiereza—. He dicho que me sueltes, maldita sea.

—_Sta'a zitto_ —la grave voz le resultó familiar—. Cállate y no te muevas.

—¿Usted? —Candy miró en la oscuridad y vio aquel rostro aristocrático que la llenó de alivio—. Es usted.

Involuntariamente, se encontró apretada contra él y con el rostro oculto en su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

Durante un momento, él le permitió que se quedara como estaba; después, la apartó de sí y caminó hacia la zona iluminada.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Las risas y los gritos murieron y les siguió un intenso silencio en el que retumbó su voz, suave y fría.

—Soy Albert Andley y ésta es mi casa. ¿Puedo saber qué están haciendo aquí?

—¿Su casa? —Annie fue la primera en romper el hechizo que la aparición de aquel hombre había causado—. ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?

—Tranquilos —intervino Archie—. Es él, el conde Andley.

—No me importa quién sea —contestó Annie—. Esta casa es de Tommaso Moressi y se la hemos alquilado a él.

—Está equivocada, _signorina_ —la voz del conde Andley era como el acero—. Ese hombre que acaba de mencionar, Moressi, es el sobrino de mi criada Maddalena y no es propietario de nada, a parte de lo que pueda robar. Espero que no hayan sido tan ingenuos como para pagarle.

—Me temo que sí —dijo Candy con voz vacía mientras que, con temblorosas manos, se colocaba el vestido—. Le hemos pagado tres semanas de alquiler por la casa, el coche y los servicios de la criada. Pero la criada ha desaparecido, igual que el señor Moressi.

—No lo dudo —Albert Andley se encogió de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que se enteró de mi regreso y por eso se han marchado. Pobre Maddalena, siempre ha mimado a ese idiota.

—¿Pobre Maddalena? —repitió Luisa con voz estridente—. Y a mí qué me importa eso. ¿Qué hay de nuestro dinero?

Había salido de la piscina y los rasgos del conde se contrajeron de desagrado al verla.

—Haga el favor de vestirse inmediatamente, _signorina_ —ordenó el conde con gélida formalidad—. Siento que hayan sido las víctimas de un timo, pero eso no es problema mío. Me temo que deberán salir de mi casa inmediatamente.

Albert Andley miró a su alrededor y añadió con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Se alojan todos aquí?

—No —Archie se estaba poniendo su ropa—. Mis padres tienen una casa cerca de Lussione.

—En ese caso, le sugiero que vaya allí y se lleve a sus amigos —dijo el conde.

—No —la negativa de Candy fue seguida por la de Sue y Clare.

—Como lleves a estas chicas contigo te dejo —dijo Sue, mirando furiosa a Archie.

El conde sonrió.

—En fin, sugiero que resuelvan sus problemas en privado antes de que me vea forzado a llamar a la policía_ —_se miró el reloj—. ¿En quince minutos?

Mencionar a la policía tuvo su efecto. En cuestión de segundos, la zona de la piscina quedó vacía y las ocupantes de villa Dante subieron a sus habitaciones a hacer las maletas.

Cuando Candy atravesó la puerta del salón, oyó la furiosa discusión entre Archie y los otros. Niel se apartó del grupo y se acercó a ella.

—No te preocupes, cielo —dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo con maliciosa sensualidad—, no te va a pasar nada. Tengo una habitación en casa de Archie y te cuidaré si eres más cariñosa conmigo.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —dijo ella con gélida claridad y se fue a su habitación subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Mientras metía la ropa en las maletas, se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a Pisa y tomar un avión de vuelta a casa, no había otra alternativa.

Después, entró en el baño para recoger sus artículos de aseo.

Al volver al dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Albert Andley la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

—No es necesario que me vigile —dijo ella rápidamente, consciente de que hablaba con la respiración entrecortada—. Ya casi he terminado.

—Ya veo —él se quedó en silencio durante un momento—. ¿Tantas ganas tiene de ir a Lussione?

—Sabe perfectamente que no —Candy metió el neceser en la maleta y la cerró.

—¿No? ¿No quiere ir con sus amigos?

Candy se mordió los labios.

—No son mis amigos.

El conde arqueó las cejas con expresión escéptica.

—Sin embargo, he notado cierto nivel de intimidad para no ser sus amigos.

Candy se sonrojó al recordar lo que él debía haber visto exactamente.

—Son sólo unos tipos que conocimos en el avión. Annie y las otras chicas querían dar una fiesta y les han invitado a venir esta noche.

—Sí, ya he visto los restos de la fiesta; sobre todo, en el comedor.

—No me ha dado tiempo a limpiarlo —admitió Candy débilmente—, pero he arreglado la cocina. En cualquier caso, pagaremos con placer los desperfectos que hayamos causado.

El se echó a reír.

—No sea inocente, _signorina_. Tanto la lámpara como el jarrón eran antigüedades de incalculable valor.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón.

—Bueno, supongo que todos podríamos contribuir. Además, si la policía encontrase a Tommaso Moressi, podríamos recuperar el dinero y dárselo a usted.

—Creo que Tommaso debe estar ya muy lejos —comentó Albert Andley secamente—. Y habrá dejado a su desgraciada tía para que cargue con las consecuencias como de costumbre.

Candy miró al suelo.

—Ahora comprendo por qué no quería que estuviéramos aquí, parecía asustada.

—Sí, me lo imagino —dijo él burlonamente—. No obstante, era una apuesta bastante segura. Yo no tenía planes de venir a la villa hasta la vendimia, lo he hecho debido a ciertas circunstancias. Lo siento por usted, _signorina_, podría haber disfrutado sus vacaciones sin enterarse de que su alquiler de la casa era ilegal.

—No creo que disfrutar sea la palabra adecuada_ —_dijo Candy, estremeciéndose.

—¿No? —esos ojos azules la examinaron con expresión reflexiva—. Sin embargo, está vestida para una noche de placer.

Candy apretó los dientes. El maldito vestido.

—Una terrible equivocación como este viaje —forzó una sonrisa—. Además, que intentaran robarme ha sido la gota que ha rebosado el vaso. Lo último que me faltaba era que me hayan timado.

—¿Cómo conoció a Moressi y se enteró de este lugar? —preguntó el conde con curiosidad.

—Las otras chicas solían ir a una pizzería después de la clase de italiano, el encargado de la pizzería lo arregló. Él y Tommaso debían estar compinchados —Candy guardó silencio durante unos momentos—. Me entraron dudas respecto a él tan pronto como pusimos los pies en Pisa y, cuando vi esta casa tan bonita, me pareció aún más raro. No cuadraba.

—En fin, ¿cuál es la alternativa a Lussione para usted?

—Pisa —contestó ella con decisión—, y el primer vuelo que encuentre para Inglaterra.

—Eso podría ser problemático, estamos en temporada alta. Le resultará difícil conseguir vuelo.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, buscaré una pensión mientras encuentro un billete.

—¿Puede permitirse pagar una pensión?

No era fácil engañar al conde.

—No tengo otra alternativa —Candy le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Me alegro de haberle leído el pensamiento —dijo él con voz queda.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —de repente, Candy se quedó inmóvil.

—Que sus amigas se han marchado. Les he dicho que no iba a ir con ellas.

Candy se lo quedó mirando y, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa.

—¿Quiere decir que me han dejado sola? ¿Sin despedirse?

Él sonrió, había algo pagano en la curva de su boca.

—Sola no, _signorina_. Se le olvida que yo también voy a estar aquí. De ahora en adelante, es mi invitada. Y también_…_ mi acompañante.

* * *

tadaannn! que les parecio? Que tal esta nueva faceta de Albert jejejejeje

a mi me encanto! jaajajaja Q querra e conde de Candy? y que hará Candy?

no se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo de En busca de una esposa!

por cierto agradezco todos los Reviews! aun el del GUEST que me dijo que no me metiera con su Terry n.n, diciendole lo siguiente: No me estoy metiendo con nadie, pero así es como quedara la adaptacion, espero que la disfrutes y si no, no tienes por que leerla, pienso que no es necesario insultar a la gente, pues esta no siempre hará lo que nosotros queramos, asi que lind ten mas respeto por los demas que nuestra forma de comportarnos habla mucho de nosotros n.n, espero que estés muy bien. 

Besos a Todas, las quiere Nani! :*


	3. El costo de un favor casual

Hola nuevamente!  
hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de esta linda adaptación jejeje

He de decir que me enamore del Falconi (quien es Albert en esta humilde adaptación) cuando lei esta historia y ahora q la adapto me enamore mas de Albert, si es que eso es posible; primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes sus reviews, ya que son estos los q me animan a seguir n.n me anima mucho todas las cosas bellas que dicen asi que les respondere lo del cap anterior :3 al final de este cap :D

Una vez más no me queda mas que decirles que Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen :3  
Enjoy it

* * *

Capítulo 3

CANDY se lo quedó mirando; de repente, se dio cuenta de que temblaba, de que el calor había abandonado su cuerpo, dejándolo como el hielo.

Había peligro, peor por desconocido.

Apretando los puños, trató de mantener calma en la voz.

—¿Acompañante, _signore_? Me parece que no le comprendo.

—Es muy sencillo. Se quedará aquí, _signorina_, para reparar la afrenta que usted y sus amigos le han hecho a mi hogar y a mi familia.

—¿Que voy a quedarme aquí? Eso no es justo.

Albert Andley se encogió de hombros.

—Usted misma ha admitido que no puede pagar el daño que han causado. Sin embargo, hay otras formas de pagarlo aparte de con dinero —la sonrisa de él apenas tocó su boca—. Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo_…_ satisfactorio para ambos.

—Está equivocado —dijo Candy, furiosa—. ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir algo semejante? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es y por quién me ha tomado?

—Soy Andley—echó hacia atrás la rubia y arrogante cabeza—. Y usted es una chica que ya ha temblado dos veces en mis brazos, ¿o va a negarlo?

—Estaba disgustada —respondió ella a la defensiva—. La primera vez, acababan de intentar robarme; y la segunda, estaba escapando. Creía que se había dado cuenta de que ello_…_ y de por qué.

—Sí, claro —dijo él con voz reflexiva—. Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿por qué tentar a un hombre con un vestido que pide a gritos que tomen su cuerpo para luego negarle ese placer? Al fin y al cabo, sus compañeras no se han mostrado reticentes.

—No soy responsable de la conducta de nadie, excepto de la mía propia, y no me gusta ese tipo de juegos.

—¿Es usted virgen?

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta y el rostro enrojecido.

—No tiene derecho a hacerme esa pregunta.

—Una simple negativa será suficiente —dijo él burlonamente—. Aunque_…_ sus ojos no tienen la expresión de una mujer que conozca la satisfacción que el amor puede brindarle.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo Candy altivamente.

El se echó a reír.

—Estoy seguro de que no, pero será un verdadero placer enseñárselo uno de estos días_…_ o una de estas noches.

Había una caricia en su voz que tocó el cuerpo de Candy. Sintió que los músculos de la garganta se le cerraban.

—Por fortuna, no estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente para ello —dijo Candy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como ya le he dicho, me voy a Pisa.

—¿Y cómo piensa ir?

Candy guardó silencio un momento y miró su maleta.

—Bueno_…_ iré en coche, por supuesto.

—No sabía que hubiera traído vehículo propio.

—No lo he traído, pero_…_ —su voz se desvaneció en el silencio mientras la sonrisa burlona de él se acentuaba antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Ya, el coche es suyo también —dijo Candy—. Debería haberme dado cuenta.

—No es mío, sino de la condesa.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué pensar. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que estuviera casado; aunque, por supuesto, no le importaba.

—En ese caso, lo siento por ella.

—¿Por qué? —las cejas del conde se arquearon—. ¿Tan difícil le ha parecido de conducir?

—No, desde luego que no —le espetó Candy—. Pero me da pena cualquiera que esté con un Lothario como usted.

—Me parece que cree que Lothario era italiano_ —_Albert Andley volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Está equivocada, _signorina_, fue invención de un dramaturgo inglés, igual que usted parece estarme inventando a mí.

—No se necesita un alto grado de imaginación —le contestó Candy—. Creo que, después de todo, Annie tenía razón. Ustedes, los «macizos» italianos, son todos iguales.

—El físico de una paloma y la lengua de una avispa, una interesante combinación.

—No por mucho más tiempo —Candy bajó la maleta de la cama—. ¿Va a prestarme el coche de su condesa para ir a Pisa, por favor?

—No.

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—Bien, entonces, iré andando.

—¿Con ese vestido? —él la contempló burlonamente—. Tendría suerte si consiguiera recorrer medio kilómetro, eso si la policía no la encontrase antes.

—Tengo intención de cambiarme, si es que consigo un momento de intimidad. No creo que unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa sean motivo de arresto.

—No —contestó él—, pero está la cuestión de entrada ilegal en la propiedad, algo que parece haber pasado por alto.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, las manos le temblaban.

—No es posible que hable en serio, _signore_. Nosotras_…_ hemos actuado de buena fe. No sabíamos que ésta fuera su casa.

—No le serviría de mucho en su defensa; sobre todo, si le añadimos actos de vandalismo contra mis posesiones.

Eso no lo podía rebatir, su conocimiento del derecho italiano era nulo.

—Pero no puede culparme a mí sola, había otros.

—Cierto, pero se han ido y ha quedado usted sola para recompensar el daño causado.

—Usted piensa que soy como ellas, como Annie y las otras —la voz se le quebró—. Pero no es verdad_…_ se lo juro.

—La creo, de lo contrario no la querría.

—No tiene ningún derecho a retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

—Dadas las circunstancias, tengo todo el derecho que quiera, Candice mía.

—No me llame así.

Albert Andley frunció el ceño.

—Me habían dicho que ése era su nombre.

—Sí, pero no le he dado permiso para usarlo —Candy no cedió terreno y lo miró furiosa.

—Un detalle de menor importancia en estos momentos —hizo una pausa—. Sobre todo, después de tanta intimidad.

—¿Porque le pedí ayuda? —preguntó Candy, enfadada—. En esa situación había pedido ayuda al mismísimo Frankenstein.

—No, porque está ocupando mi habitación. Porque está durmiendo en mi cama, mía bella. ¿No establece eso cierto lazo de unión? No me diga que no lo había supuesto.

—Piense lo que quiera —Candy apretó los dientes—. Pero no voy a pasar una noche más aquí ni en ningún otro sitio bajo su techo.

—No creo que tenga opción —declaró él—. Deme lo que me debe y le prometo que después se la llevará a Pisa, se le pagará un billete de avión y la suite de un hotel mientras espera a que salga su vuelo.

—No hay trato —respondió Candy en tono cortante—. No estoy a la venta, _signore_.

—Y yo no la estoy comprando, _signorina_. Pero estoy dispuesto a_…_ alquilarla por unos días.

—Me repugna —a pesar de sí misma, la voz le tembló—. Llame a la policía, ¿por qué no lo hace? Incluso en la cárcel estaría mejor que en su compañía. Y yo también les contaré mi versión de los hechos.

—¿En mi habitación y vestida así? —él suspiró—. Creo que las apariencias estarían en su contra. Candice.

—Puede que su esposa lo vea de otra manera —Candy se sonrojó—. ¿O es que no le importa que usted se comporte de forma tan despreciable?

—Valdría la pena retenerla aquí aunque sólo fuera para enseñarle buenos modales —dijo Albert Andley muy serio—. En cualquier caso, se ha vuelto a equivocar. No tengo esposa. Y también está en un error respecto a mis motivos para querer retenerla.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de ella, Albert sonrió burlonamente.

—Se ha terminado esta pequeña comedia, _signorina_. El interés que tengo en usted es más práctico que romántico, espero no desilusionarla.

—En lo más mínimo —respondió ella con voz tensa—, aunque me gustaría saber de qué está hablando.

—En realidad, es muy sencillo. Tengo un problema para el que usted podría proporcionarme la solución. Ayer, mi hermana sufrió un accidente de coche, ni ella ni sus hijos están malheridos, sólo unos cortes y unas magulladuras de poca importancia. Pero la gobernante, la niñera, no tuvo la misma suerte; se ha roto una pierna y tiene que pasar un tiempo en la clínica.

Albert hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Pauna quiere venir aquí para descansar y recuperarse, pero no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de los niños, y Anthony y Paty son dos trastos.

El conde extendió los brazos.

—Por supuesto, yo creía que Maddalena estaría aquí para encargarse de ellos hasta que Alison se recuperase, los niños están muy acostumbrados a ella. Pero Maddalena no está aquí, sólo usted, Candice.

—¿Yo? —Candy tragó saliva, consciente de que la sensación de alivio fue inmediatamente sustituida por desilusión—. Pero yo no soy una niñera.

—No, pero está aquí en este momento. Debe admitir que me debe algo que no me puede pagar; y yo, por mi parte, le he estropeado las vacaciones —el azul de sus ojos se clavó en ella y Candy sintió con dolor que el corazón le daba un vuelco—. Candice , ¿en serio quiere abandonar Toscana tan pronto cuando podría quedarse aquí y, además, ganar dinero?

—No podría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? Con mi hermana y los niños estaría protegida, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

Candy vio burla en sus ojos y en la sensual curva de su boca, y decidió no explorar ese camino.

—Es que no creo que pueda hacer el trabajo. Además, usted no sabe nada sobre mí.

—¿No está acostumbrada a los niños?

—Bueno, no es eso exactamente. Tengo sobrinos_ —_admitió ella con desgana.

—¿De qué edad?

—Seis y cuatro —involuntariamente, Candy sonrió y pronto se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa había traicionado sus sentimientos—. Pero lo que me propone no es posible.

—No veo por qué. Anthony y Paty son algo mayores, cierto, pero han sufrido una mala experiencia y necesitan a alguien que les cuide y que les haga compañía. A pesar de su genio, Candice, no me parece una persona sin corazón.

—Eso es chantaje emocional —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que no se la puede contratar y que no está a la venta. ¿Qué alternativa me queda?

—Puede que su hermana tenga otras ideas.

—Pauna, como de costumbre, adoptará las medidas que supongan menos problemas. Y esto es una emergencia. Van a salir de la clínica mañana por la mañana y van a venir aquí directamente. No puedo permitir que se encuentren en una situación tan desoladora.

—¿Y ahí es donde entro yo? —el tono de Candy era hueco—. Pero si sólo quería una niñera, ¿por qué me ha dejado creer_…_?

Candy se interrumpió, enfadada consigo misma por preguntar.

—Porque usted parecía dispuesta a creer que soy una especie de Casanova moderno. He de confesar que la tentación de confirmar sus peores temores me ha resultado casi irresistible; sin embargo, mientras sea empleada mía y esté bajo mi techo, estará a salvo_…_ a menos que insista, por supuesto.

Con enfado, Candy notó que volvía a enrojecer.

—Por supuesto que no.

—En ese caso, le sugiero que se vaya a otra habitación —tanto la sonrisa como el tono del conde eran amables, lo que aumentó el enfado de Candy.

Ella le clavó los ojos fríamente.

—En ese caso, si accedo a ayudarlo, ¿promete cancelar todas las obligaciones entre los dos?

—Más que eso —contestó él—. Le aseguro que no sufrirá ninguna pérdida económica como resultado del timo de Moressi.

Giulio hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Espero que también se lleve consigo algunos recuerdos inolvidables de Toscana, y la gratitud de la familia Andley.

—Naturalmente, eso será lo principal —dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

Albert Andley inclinó la cabeza.

—Sabía que me comprendería.

—¿En serio? Dígame, _signore_, ¿está emparentado con los Medici por casualidad?

—Sólo por parte de madre, _signorina_. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —inquirió él con suma suavidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo entendido que era difícil negarles nada, lo mismo pasa con usted, conde Andley.

—En ese caso, no me lo niegue —la sonrisa de Albert le recordó innecesariamente el poder de su atractivo—. Y no utilizo mi título a menos que no me quede más remedio. Llámame Albert.

«Oh, no», pensó ella. Era una intimidad que no necesitaba.

—No sé qué decir_…_ ni qué hacer.

—En ese caso, sigue tu instinto, columbina.

—Muy bien, me quedaré. Pero sólo hasta que encuentre a otra persona.

—_Grazie_, Candice. Y ahora, le sugiero que se cambie de vestido_…_ antes de que olvide mis buenas intenciones.

Lo primero que Candy hizo fue buscarse otra habitación. Eligió la que estaba en el otro extremo de la de Albert, sin que le importara que fuera la más pequeña.

Muy apropiada para habitación de una empleada, pensó mientras colocaba la maleta encima de la cama.

El pulso parecía estarle jugando una mala pasada. No podía creer la facilidad con que se había engañado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar podía atraer a alguien como el conde Albert Andley?

El problema era que en sus encuentros previos siempre había estado en desventaja, lo que le había impedido pensar con racionalidad. Esa era la única explicación.

Sin embargo, seguía sin saber por qué había accedido a quedarse, al margen de que no tenía muchas otras alternativas. El era un hombre rico y poderoso que, probablemente, podría ser cruel.

Pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Sin duda, su hermana encontraría una niñera para reemplazar a la anterior y todo acabaría.

Y ahora, a quitarse el maldito vestido.

Candy echó los brazos hacia atrás en una postura extraña para bajarse la cremallera, pero no lo consiguió.

—Oh, vamos, no es posible que te hayas atascado.

Pero la cremallera parecía tener otras ideas y permaneció tal y como estaba. Con un suspiro de frustración, Candy decidió cortarlo.

Estaba buscando las tijeras cuando oyó unos perentorios golpes en la puerta y Albert Andley entró en el dormitorio.

—Vaya, éste es el santuario que ha elegido —miró a su alrededor—. Un poco pequeño, ¿no le parece?

—Me parece ideal —contestó Candy con una frialdad que no sentía.

—Como quiera. Pero ¿aún no está lista? Iba a enseñarle dónde guardan la ropa de cama.

—Dígame dónde, yo la encontraré —respondió Candy con voz tensa.

—¿Tiene algún problema?

—Nada que no pueda solucionar por mí misma_ —_Candy se enderezó con las tijeras en la mano.

El las examinó enigmáticamente.

—Si necesita defenderse, los cuchillos de la cocina le harán mejor servicio.

—No se trata de eso. La cremallera del vestido se ha atascado, eso es todo.

—En ese caso, permítame —el conde se acercó a ella y la hizo darse la vuelta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Quédese quieta.

Sintió el cálido aliento de él en la piel desnuda cuando agachó la cabeza para examinar la tira metálica.

—Ha pillado un hilo —murmuró Albert—. Creo que podré arreglarlo.

Candy esperó rígidamente, intentando no estremecerse cuando los fríos dedos de él le rozaron la espalda.

—No se ponga tan nerviosa, esto es mejor que atacarse a sí misma con unas tijeras.

No, pensó Candy apretando los dientes.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, justo en la situación que había querido evitar a toda costa. De repente, se sorprendió recordando el sabor de su boca y una oleada de deseo incontrolable se apoderó de ella. La mano de Albert en su espalda aumentó el silencioso tormento.

—¿Podría darse prisa, por favor? —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Estoy intentando tener cuidado, no quiero romper la tela.

—No importa —Candy se humedeció los labios—. No voy a volvérmelo a poner nunca.

—¿En serio? —él se encogió de hombros—. En tal caso_…_

Agarró los bordes del escote con las manos y tiró de ellos de un solo golpe. La tela se rompió y el vestido cayó inexorablemente de los hombros de Candy, dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura.

Durante un momento, ella se quedó inmóvil; después, con un pequeño gemido de terror y vergüenza, tiró hacia arriba de la tela para cubrirse los senos.

Albert Andley dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos azules brillaban traviesamente junto a algo más profundo y más peligroso.

—¿Por qué? Dios mío, ¿cómo se ha atrevido? —dijo ella con voz espesa.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo he hecho lo que me ha pedido, no tengo la culpa de que el resultado no sea de su agrado_…_ aunque sí lo es del mío.

—Salga de esta habitación. Aléjese de mí. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que no podía fiarme de usted.

—En ese caso, está equivocada. Si fuese el sinvergüenza que imagina, ahora estaría en la cama conmigo y los dos lo sabemos. Sin embargo, lo que voy a hacer es preparar un café. Si le apetece una taza, baje a reunirse conmigo.

Albert asintió con un gesto impersonal y salió de la habitación.

Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama, su mundo parecía haberse vuelto del revés. No podía arriesgarse a permanecer en villa Dante, tenía que escapar.

Alzó la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Una desconocida con el cabello revuelto y ojos confusos la miró. Una desconocida que se tapaba la palidez de su cuerpo con los restos del vestido.

* * *

Ahora si! tan tan taaan!  
la respuesta a los Reviews

**sayuri1707: **lamento haber tardado tanto, pero como estudio de pronto la escuela me absorbe mucho, jaja se q es un pretexto pero aun asi no tuve mucho tiempo de hacer la adaptacion, espero que te siga gustando la historia, un beso n.n; gracias por tu apoyo espero q si llego a subir alguna otra historia tambien te guste :D

**Patty Castillo:** A mi tambien me encanta es te Albert! es tan apasionado, con un caracter q ufff me fascina; y sii creo q mas de una quisieramos estar en el lugar de Candy, imaginate, solos en la bellisima Toscana, con un papucho asi... *¬*

**Paloma: **a mi tb me encanta Albert, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado :)

**Rose Grandchester: **espero que este Albert fic sea de tu agrado, significa mucho para mi q te guste, tambien espero q no te haya sido muy larga la espera :)

**Florcita: **Nena q te puedo decir, jeje y es q tu has estado desde la primera adaptación (jaja eso sono a q fue hace mucho tiempo) y si veamos en que termina todo esto, jaja no les dire nada! :3

**Gatita Andrew: **Concuerdo totalmente contigo Candy es una suertudota! Espero q la espera no se t hiciera muy larga :3 Gracis por tu review, casi lloro cuando lo lei, Albert fans unidas jamas seran vencidas! jejeje un beso nena y ntp no hare caso :3

**yuukychan: **Me alegra q aun que ya conozcas la historia la vuelvas a leer jeje ahora solo hay q mantener el suspenso! muajaja.

**Faby Andley :** jejeje espero q t sigas emocionando aun falta! jejejeje

**Patty A: **Claro q no m ofendes nena :), espero no haber tardado mucho :3

**Josie:** jejeje, dicen q la primera impresion cuenta mucho, y yo creo que una tan mala no se llevo de Candy jeje, digo si hasta la beso jajajaja, y siii! hay q decirle a Candy que seleccione mejor a sus amistades jajaja

**Melisa Andrew:** jejeje espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y si a mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando lei el libro... creo q es una de las razones por las cuales no m duro nada jajajaja

**Lu de Andrew : **yo te quiero decir tantas cosas mujer! Pero primero gracias por tus reviews! y segundo no hay que hacer corajes, digo finalmente eso demuestra q clase de personas tal como dices tu ejeje :3; que bien que tu tambien te imaginaras a nuestros rubios, y es que desde que la empece a leer me dije a mi misma: mi misma debemos de adaptarla para los weritos mas chulos jejejeje

**Laila:** me alegra q t guste, ahora solo debes de leer para saber que pasara :3

**comolasaguilas40: **jejeejeje, sii esto tiene buena pinta! espero q t guste y enganche hasta el final :D


End file.
